


Ruined and Ravished

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (idk it's kinda light though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fuck Or Die, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Porn With Plot, Ritual Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, this is basically just straight filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: "I believe it would be a great honor to conduct our full moon ritual with Anakin," King Icracri continued after a moment. "It would signify to my people that you trust your Chosen One's body and mind with us. Therefore, during the war, we would entrust our same bodies and minds to you.""So you just want me to have sex with someone?" Anakin asked, more puzzled than ever."Multiple."Or: Anakin is going to have to fuck a lot of people if this negotiation is going to work. But at least he has Padmé and Obi-Wan with him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Other(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	Ruined and Ravished

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first obianidala which also happens to be just straight filth. In fact, this entire work is almost all firsts for me to try. I wanted to do a ritual sex thing again so here it is. Ta-da! I hope you enjoy the filth. There is a lot happening in here so if there's a major tag that I missed please let me know and I'll get it fixed. 
> 
> I don't work with Padme often so please be kind. This is also not beta-read so hopefully there are no glaring typos. Enjoy!

New tribes and lifeforms were rare to discover within the edges of the galaxy. It seemed that every stone had been thoroughly picked apart and turned over so each and every item could be documented in some way. There hadn’t been a new discovery in at least ten standard years, but even then, all that mattered when something new was discovered was documentation of it. Understanding, peace, relationships: none of those mattered to most. 

But they mattered to Padmé, a few good Senators, and the Jedi Order. 

A new tribe of lifeforms had been discovered on a moon once thought desolate revolving an uninhabitable planet. Of course, the buzz on the holonet and in private rooms was boisterous as ever. Every person and being was begging for their opportunity to meet with the newly discovered tribe and its king: Icracri. But the one gaze that the king had decided was worth his time was Padmé’s, and Anakin’s alongside her that day. 

“She wants us to accompany her," Anakin said as he worked around his shared chambers with Obi-Wan. "You for protective detail. Me, because, well I'm the Chosen One."

Anakin bowed with all the grace and dignity of a man far too full of himself. Obi-Wan flashed him a deserving glare from where he sat on the edge of their bed with his hands folded in his lap. It was filled with all the mischief and love of a man who had learned to love no matter his love’s brashness and sometimes irrational lines of thinking. 

"Whatever you say dear one," Obi-Wan laughed. "Or should I use your official _Chosen One_ title from now on?"

"Hmmmm…." Anakin faked pondering the thought in his mind with an exaggerated tilt of his head. " _Darling_ works better in other contexts so, no, you do not have to properly address me."

"Well then," Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's waist as he passed by and pulled him into his lap. " _Darling_ it still is. When did she say we were departing?"

"Morning," Anakin smiled down at Obi-Wan with the warmth of all his childhood years underneath twin suns. "She said she'd come get us."

"Good," Obi-Wan smirked as he slid his hands to Anakin's waist and pressed his fingers roughly into Anakin's hip bones. "That means I have a few hours alone to lavish you then."

\-----

Traveling to the Outer Rim always flared a tinge of nervousness in the pit of Anakin’s chest. Truthfully, he knew nothing could bring back his mother, nor could anything sell him back into slavery. He was free. Padmé and Obi-Wan would never let anything happen to him. 

But the nerve ending was never fully singed, even with that knowledge, and his mind began to wander as Obi-Wan pulled them out of hyperspace. He couldn’t bring himself out of the freefall that was his guilt over lying to Obi-Wan. How Obi-Wan had lied to him when he faked his death. It was always a conversation that Anakin couldn’t forget, though he always did laugh at the fact it began with Padmé practically grabbing them by the ears and forcing them to talk it out. 

Talk is a bit of a, well, _broad_ term for what actually happened between the three that afternoon. 

"Where do you go in that head of yours Ani?" Padmé said as she grabbed Anakin's hand from his lap where he was nervously balling his hands into fists.

"Oh, you know, the fun places," Anakin tried to joke as he moved so that Padmé could sit comfortably on the armrest of the copilot’s chair.

"I wouldn't acquiesce to calling them all fun," Obi-Wan chuckled from the pilot's chair as he started a descent course through the planet's atmosphere. "Sometimes it's quite vulgar."

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin protested. 

"Oh come now darling. I've shared a bond with you for far too many years to _not_ know what happens in that intricate subconscious of yours."

"It is not-"

"Padmé love," Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin's arguments with a chuckle. "I'd recommend taking a seat. We might get a bit jostled here."

"If it were, oh I don't know, _The Best Starpilot in the Galaxy_ flying this thing-" Anakin huffed. 

"Then we'd be crash landing this ship," Obi-Wan smirked as he flicked his eyes to stare at Anakin through his peripherals. 

"Boys," Padmé sighed as she stood. "Do you always have to bicker?"

"I think banter is Anakin's love language," Obi-Wan said.

"The undiscovered sixth one," Anakin continued with a cheeky grin. 

Anakin did his pre-landing check as Obi-Wan dipped them through the thin atmosphere and toward the rocky surface. Padmé turned with a chuckle behind them and walked toward the hangar of the ship, strapping herself into a seat for landing. A playful calmness settled within the durasteel of their ship and helped clear Anakin’s mind knowing that, yes, both of them loved him dearly. And, yes, maybe if he were flying they _would_ be crash landing.

\-----

Padmé had introduced Obi-Wan and Anakin to the tribe’s elected ruler: a tall man with dark black hair running all the way down his back. Intricate braids were weaved together with jewels and golden rings to create a cascade of luxury that no one dared to touch. He was the sole ruler of the moon’s inhabitable portions and kept a keen eye on Anakin through their introductions.

"These Jedi are peacekeepers," Padmé started as she strolled alongside King Icraci toward their palace. It was stunning and unlike anything Anakin had ever seen. Their palace sculpted out of the side of the mountain. "They are here merely as my protection and as witnesses to these negotiations under the order of Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood out sorely from the rest of the planet's inhabitants. Where they flourished in bright pops of color and luxurious gemstones, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in their Jedi attire, letting their robes billow behind them in tandem. The only thing that glistened off them were their sabers holstered against their hips, and the buckles on Anakin's gloved hand. Padmé, in all her senatorial attire, fit in beautifully, and Anakin couldn't help but gaze upon her in wonder as they walked behind her.

As the King led the trio to the throne room, Anakin found that he could barely keep up with Padmé’s diplomatic talk and Obi-Wan’s keen eye for negotiation. He was always the one to run in head-strong to things without much thought to how it would happen. The subtleties beneath each phrase all rang of something just outside his reach. But he let himself relax with an understanding that this must be how he sounds talking about droid parts to them. 

Translators can’t translate _everything_ clearly. 

While the three of them spoke Anakin took in the sight of the room while keeping a close eye on the women and men that poked their heads around the billowing curtains that served as doors. They would smirk and turn away the second Anakin made eye contact with them. Their anatomy was peculiar: the women had small horns that turned white at the tips protruding from their heads while the men were bare. The men were instead gifted with a pale scaring up their skin that seemed to shift and shimmer in the light against their tanned skin. 

After enough of their games, Anakin found himself looking across the vast throne room. From the ceiling, huge stalactites hung that were fashioned into a grand chandelier, dripping with candle wax. There was no throne, but rather multiple pits adored in either all blue or all peach sheets and pillows. Only one in the middle hosted both colors: clearly, the one meant for the King.

"Knight Skywalker," Anakin finally heard his name called from the table. "Is it true that you are considered The Chosen One? I have heard many tales of this so-called Force. More specifically I have heard of the prophesized Chosen One who will bring balance. Correct?"

"Uh, oh- yes that's me. Or at least they think it’s me." Anakin said as he watched both Obi-Wan and Padmé sigh in defeat. 

"I apologize, your majesty," Obi-Wan started. "My former Padawan didn't listen well in my lessons on formalities and etiquette it seems."

"No need," King Icracri smiled for the first time today. "I'm glad you've brought him along. Tell me, Anakin is it?" Anakin nodded in affirmation though the knot in his stomach grew at the notion that he would be wanted for something specific. "Our people are what you might deem, well, sexually driven. Our planet grows a plant with properties closely resembling your aphrodisiac medicinals. I'm certain you know of them."

Anakin blushed deeply at the statement. The pink of his cheeks gave away confirmation that he know them very intimately without the need for words. 

"What is it you want from Anakin?" Padmé began with only the tiniest dusting of anger to her voice. 

"I believe it would be a great honor to conduct our full moon ritual with Anakin," King Icracri continued after a moment. "It would signify to my people that you trust your Chosen One's body and mind with us. Therefore, during the war, we would entrust our same bodies and minds to you."

"I apologize your highness, but you're going to have to be more plain with what you're asking of me." Anakin couldn't help the growl that formed in the back of his throat. He barely registered it building before Obi-Wan calmed him through their bond. Anakin settled his shoulders and mind to the soothing Force of his former Master.

"We participate in a sexual ritual every full moon to keep or tribe young and healthy. It also helps us commune with the spirits of our land easier, as the chemicals released in our brains open important telekinetic pathways with our ancestors. To participate in that with The Chosen One, well, that would most likely help us reach a level never achieved before. I believe your Force as you call it, is the same as our pathways. Given your heightened abilities-"

"So you just want me to have sex with someone?" Anakin asked, more puzzled than ever. 

"Multiple. Typically the ritual consists of one or two main people while eight or nine others consummate with the one. The one will then be considered a spiritual advisor, though I'm sure my people are willing to go a cycle without one if you agreed."

“May I speak with my… associates, out in the hallway for a moment King Icraci?” Anakin asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, of course. You may speak with your lovers on the matter.” Obi-Wan and Padme turned to stare at the King in shock. They had always been able to keep their relationship a secret on missions. How different were they acting this time around? 

“I beg your pardon-” Obi-Wan started before the King stopped him with a wave of his hand. 

“Relationships, love, sex: it’s part of my culture. You think I couldn’t see it from the second you stepped off your ship? You three ooze the connected refinement of a relationship filled with adventure, but also kept in secret.”

“If you’ll excuse us,” Anakin said as he stood from the table, still shocked by the revelation that someone could read them that easily. 

Padmé and Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to respond as paced the hallway. Truly, there wasn’t anything wrong with wanting to go through with this. _So what_ , Anakin thought. He’s had sex enough times at this point to be comfortable with whomever he was fucking. And it’s not like the people in this tribe weren’t pleasing to the eye. But still, he considered if he could even have emotionless sex like this. No connection. Just a body with a body chasing a combined bliss of selfish pleasure. 

Was that something Anakin even wanted?

But as he turned it over more in his mind he realized that this might be something outside himself. He was always told to think of the bigger picture. Think of lives outside of one’s self. Having sex with a bunch of random people certainly wasn’t the worst thing he could be asked to do.

The King was anxiously anticipating their return. Anakin saw him slip into the easy facade of royalty once they re-entered: his posture straightening and arms coming to lay across the armrests of his chair. He held his chin higher in the air, but all Anakin saw as an act of someone just trying to do their best. 

"I’ll go through with your ritual,” Anakin said confidently. “But Obi-Wan and Padmé must be present for the entirety of it.”

“An easy condition to agree to,” the King smiled at them as the rigidness in his shoulders dissipated. “I would have thought you would want to indulge in them afterward considering the aphrodisiac will be most potent for you Knight Skywalker.”

“Please, just call me Anakin.”

“How will this aphrodisiac be more potent for Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned as he leaned back against his chair and kicked his ankle up onto his opposite knee. “Should it not affect all participants equally?”

“No. Anakin will be bathed first, as that will allow it to slowly seep into his skin. And then he will be perfumed in it before ingesting it. It’s all an intricate process.”

“I see. Will the others be affected?”

“Minutely. They’ll be affected by the perfume while in close proximity to Anakin’s skin, but it won’t be in high enough quantities.”

The King rose and waved for a few men and women to come forth. They were the same figures that Anakin had seen darting behind the curtains, and the smiles blooming on their faces only served to make him more nervous. Clearly, they were excited, and while some days it might have been endearing, Anakin had a suspicion that he was about to know these men and women far more intimately than he had ever dreamed. 

“Now, Anakin, we best start getting you ready for tonight’s events then,” the King nodded to the new presences who came to stand beside Anakin. “They’ll take you to the bathing chambers now.”

\------

Anakin couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the bathing room sunk deep below in the cave. Truthfully, he couldn’t stop staring at the entire construction of the palace and how intricately it used the mountainside to its advantage. The bathhouse was built up to have a singular stone tub at the center of it which was filled with a navy blue liquid. It was thicker than water but smelled of the fresh rain. Just one touch of his hand into the bath and Anakin could already feel his back muscles relax. 

The blue clung to his skin like past memories, slowly dripping down his hand to return to the bathtub where the rest of it resided. It was as if the liquid never wanted to leave the graces of his skin but knew that it couldn’t stay anymore. But with each and every rivulet down Anakin’s forearm, he started to slip into a pleasant haze that warmed his center the way his mother’s home-cooked meals used to. 

A few hands had came to rest on his skin and scrub the imagined grime off of him. They seemed to be careful to avoid the blue, asking Anakin to shift and stand so they could properly reach places without dipping more than a finger beneath the surface of the bath. After what could have extended into hours, Anakin was beckoned out of the water to come with them to another room. 

He couldn’t have given a single care that he was naked walking through the halls until a warm wrap came across his hips. Anakin turned to the presence next to him as it was fastened into a knot. The man was stunning and Anakin wanted nothing more than to kiss his mouth but resigned for a kiss against his cheek. As Anakin reached a hand out to touch him, the man caught Anakin’s hand and returned it to his side. 

“Soon sir,” he spoke. “First we have to get you into ceremonial jewels.”

Anakin was seated in the middle of a plush room as women worked all around him. He could barely focus beyond the tugging of his hair that pulled small whimpers from him as they plaited beautiful gems into parts of Anakin’s curls. Others worked crushing blue flower petals in bowls until they were a fine powder. They dusted Anakin’s cheeks and collarbones in navy blue as he let that wonderful scent of rain sink back into his senses. 

There were a few giggles around the room as Anakin held his eyes close, trying to ignore the heat and hardness from his cock while they placed the finishing touches on their deity for the night. Everything was hitting him quickly and on one particularly hard tug to his hair he moaned loudly into the room, much to everyone’s amusement. 

“We all love our hair being pulled,” the man from earlier spoke into Anakin’s ear. “Nice to know outsiders enjoy the feeling as well.”

Anakin turned toward the voice to hopefully find the set of lips that it fell from. His voice was so different from Obi-Wan’s, void of the posh ring and lift. Instead, it was deep-bodied and gravely in a way that made Anakin shiver. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” a woman spoke in front of Anakin before a wet hand came to lay across his face. “Thank you.”

Finally, the preparations were done and Anakin was allowed to look at himself. Staring in the mirror, he could hardly recognize his own reflection. A golden handprint laid across his face from the woman, and jewels of every color glittered within the dark blonde of his curls. Pearls, diamonds, emeralds, and so many more were wire-wrapped in gold and glittered against rings placed nearby. 

The walk into the throne room again was hazy to Anakin as everything started to take it’s full effect on him. All of the heat pooled low in his stomach was starting to become painful as he ached for someone, anyone at this point, to touch him. Each person nearby was intoxicating and he could feel the Force buzz around him in anticipation. 

Nothing could prepare him for how Obi-Wan would feel in the Force while he was like this though. As he sat in the middle of the throne room in the largest pit, nine other people all sitting on their knees around him, he almost came just from the warmth and familiar ring of Obi-Wan’s Force presence reuniting with Anakin’s. 

_Keep the bond open_ , Obi-Wan pushed to him. _As a precaution. Just in case._

Anakin stared at all the men and women in front of him as if selecting a prize. But the only prize he truly craved was just outside of reach: Obi-Wan and Padmé nestled with a few pillows of their own on the ledge, looking down to Anakin. 

The curtains to the throne room were closed swiftly and as Anakin turned his head to look at them, another hand came to rest against his cheek. His face was pulled back to face the man from the hallway, staring into the green of his eyes. The man dragged his thumb over Anakin’s bottom lip before slipping it into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin closed his lips around it with a sigh and sucked, working his head up and down on it before the man removed it from his lips. 

“Please,” Anakin begged. It was all the group needed.

Anakin tried his best to keep his hips from bucking up as a warm mouth enveloped the tip of his cock while another kissed and licked up the side of it. The feeling was divine, and the sight even more-so as he saw a man and a woman working at his cock with barely audible praises coming from them. 

At the edge of the circle, a pair of women were kissing each other, letting their hands roam over their forms without worry of who was around. He watched as they slotted themselves together and slowly dove into a little mix of whimpers and whines that matched Anakin’s own. Just as one of them reached between the other’s legs, Anakin could feel a warm wetness against his own entrance. 

“Fuck,” Anakin moaned into the room as one finger pressed against his rim before moving to circle it again. “Fuck- no I’m gonna-”

The woman stilled on his cock as Anakin came into her mouth with a cry. It did little to alleviate the heat in his stomach as he was hard and wanting soon afterward. He was pulling at pillows and anything in his grasp as multiple people all played with him: sucking his cock, rolling his nipples between their fingers or dragging them softly between their teeth, fucking him open on their fingers. Anakin barely knew where one pleasure ended and the other began. A pair of hands flipped him onto his back eventually as Anakin stared up at the chandeliers above him.

Finally, Anakin felt the tight, warm heat sink down on him as a woman sat on his cock. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and arched his neck, throwing his head back. Upon opening his eyes he saw Obi-Wan and Padmé behind him on the ledge. Obi-Wan’s hand dipped under the sheer shirt Padmé had donned for the night and he rolled her breast in his hand while nipping at her neck. 

“You look beautiful Ani,” Padmé breathed out. Her eyes were heavy-lidded already and Anakin couldn’t take his eyes off her pleasured face.

Obi-Wan moved away from Padmé’s neck to stare back at Anakin with a look he knew all too well. They were going to fuck right here in front of Anakin where he can’t have them. Can’t taste them. Can’t feel any part of them. And Obi-Wan was going to make a fun game out of it. 

_Do you wish you could join us?_ Obi-Wan pushed through their bond. 

Anakin nodded as best as possible before a man kneeled above him and rubbed the tip of his cock against Anakin’s lips. He opened his mouth with ease as the man fucked into his throat. Anakin gagged around him at first before relaxing and letting his senses be filled with everyone around him. 

The woman in his lap was bouncing on his cock and pleading to be touched by someone, anyone. Her voice was light and airy in a way that made her sound more desperate than ever. Anakin reached his hands up and grabbed her waist hard as he helped her move up and down along his length. It didn’t take long before he could feel her walls clench down around him and flutter as she came, stilling on top of Anakin. 

Everyone was all speaking in their own tongues, in which Anakin could only comprehend in segments, but he knew the sounds of pleasure well enough. It filled the room and echoed off the cave walls: high-pitched moans and mewls from women all begging to be fucked harder and curses from men who were more than thankful for the pleasure the women gave. Filth rolling off tongues that would never be said in the light of day. Fantasies of lust and want that could only be given here and now. 

One moan echoed back into Anakin's earshot as hands came around him to pull him to his knees and reposition him. A woman laid in front of him and pulled her legs around Anakin's waist as a man came behind him, fingers prodding at his entrance. But all Anakin could do was stare slack-faced and needy at Obi-Wan and Padmé.

Obi-Wan's head was buried between the perfectly tanned legs of Padmé as she rested back against the pillows on her elbows. Her thighs trembled framing Obi-Wan's face as Anakin knew perfectly well that Obi-Wan was keeping her just at the edge of orgasm. Obi-Wan's hands slid down her thighs to rest against her hips, one hand holding her down while the other stretched up her frame. 

"Fuck," Anakin breathed out as he let his head loll back to lean against the shoulder of the man behind him. 

"That's right baby," the man said as he slid his hand up Anakin's neck to grab his jaw. 

Anakin lined himself up with the woman in front of him, dragging his cock through her wet folds and moaning in tandem with her as he slid the tip of his cock over her clit. Finally, he slid into her, relaxing into the hold of the man behind him. The man pressed the head of his cock against his entrance and Anakin relaxed as he pushed in. 

His cock surrounded the warm, tight heat of the woman in front of him, and his hole stretched by the man behind him was almost enough to make him come again. He needed to. An aching need that only got worse the longer it took to reach there. It was almost perfect, almost everything he needed. 

_Does his cock feel good darling?_ Obi-Wan teased in Anakin's mind. _Does that cunt feel as good as Padm_ é _'s?_

Anakin shook his head and pressed a strained _no_ between their bond. Nothing would ever equate to them: not just in terms of lust but in emotional equivalent. No one else would know how to read Anakin as well as them. No one else would know his non-verbal cues or subtle emotions caught in the pitch of his moan and furrow of his brow as well. And truly, no one would know his body as well as they did. 

No one would know Anakin as Padmé and Obi-Wan did. 

Slowly Anakin rocked his hips forward into the warm cunt in front of him before pushing back onto the cock behind him. He'd done this enough times before, rolling his hips back and forth to fuck and be fucked that it was almost second nature. But as the heat coiled worse in his stomach, everything started feeling like too much and not enough at the same time. 

He dug his fingers into the woman's hips in front of him and dragged her closer until she was flush against his hips. There would be bruises against her skin in the morning but judging by how hard her hands were gripping the pillow, it seemed she didn't mind. All Anakin could focus on was the sound of Padmé just past the other bodies surrounding him. 

"Obi-Wan," Padmé moaned out before turning her head and connecting gazes with Anakin. She mumbled something out to Obi-Wan who lifted his head, wiping his lips and beard with the back of his hand while watching Anakin. 

_Oh, our darling Anakin always loves to watch, doesn't he?_ Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin bit down on his lip to keep from answering out loud. _Don't you wish it was Padmé under you? She'd tell you exactly what she wants. Order her Ani around just like you enjoy_.

 _Obi-Wan_. Anakin whined through their bond as he quickened his thrusts, trying to chase away the heat that was now steadily creeping up his neck. 

_Be good darling and come for them,_ Obi-Wan said as he watched Anakin's performance, all the while working two fingers in and out of Padmé with his thumb circling her clit. _Come Anakin._

The words echoing in his mind were enough to finally tilt him over the edge. He could feel the heat slither out of his neck as his vision went blurry at the edges. The man behind him took over, fucking him into the woman until she finally came around Anakin's cock, her cunt clenching on him and only serving to get him hard again. 

Somewhere in the back of Anakin's mind he thought he'd never be sated. The aphrodisiac wouldn't leave his body and he'd be this all-consuming fire for days. 

Anakin barely registered the woman rolling away from him before a hand grabbed his jaw and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Another hand found Anakin's own and pulled his palm to rest along the man's cock. 

"You're such a pretty Chosen One," the man mumbled into his mouth. 

"Fuck," the man behind him groaned. "He feels amazing Arinta."

The man bit down into the muscle of Anakin's shoulder before kissing along his bite marks as the other, Arinta, grunted into Anakin's mouth with every twist of Anakin's hand around him. Another mouth kissed along Anakin's length, working down his shaft as a hand rolled his balls. 

But Anakin was far too pleased to care anymore. The buzz of the Force was slowly seeping out of his consciousness with each passing minute. Everything was becoming pinpoints of dull electricity shooting through him like a power grid: working toward the final outcome of a dazzling spectacle of stars just beneath his eyelids. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin heard again both verbally and through their bond. Flashes of Obi-Wan's view came flooding into Anakin's mind. 

_"Padmé, Force," Obi-Wan grunted out as he dug his hands into the top of Padmé's thighs._

_"Do you like me riding you?" Padmé said as she ground her hips down against Obi-Wan. "Like this cunt clenched around your cock? Letting me ruin myself on you?"_

Anakin could feel something warm fill him as Obi-Wan pulled the sight away from their bond. Then a weight shifted from behind him before another replaced it. He barely had time to register the woman before him before he was being pushed down roughly toward her. A man’s hand stilled itself against the curve of his lower back before Anakin felt another cock enter and stretch him out. Everything was happening all at once and Anakin couldn’t keep up with it all. 

"What a pretty little human," the woman smirked. "Taking cock so perfectly. Such a good slut."

Anakin whined at the praise, imagining it was Obi-Wan saying it. How he would enunciate the word to prove his choice in it. _Slut_. He must have been bleeding his desires into their bond unapologetically as Obi-Wan's voice rang into his head again. 

_Be a good little whore for her Anakin_

"There's only two of us left," the woman interrupted Anakin's thoughts. "Will you be good for us? Our gorgeous Force diety?"

Anakin kissed down her lower stomach, experimentally running one hand up her thigh as he held himself up on his other forearm. He dragged the flat of his tongue through her slit as was pleasantly surprised to taste sweetness, far sweeter than any human. It was subtle like rose tea and settled on his tongue thicker. But it was void of all the things he had come to enjoy and know intimately about Padmé. Different was nice though. At least for this time. 

He didn’t need to do much at first as the thrusts from Arinta behind him pushed his face forward, the flat of his tongue passing over her clit as she started circling her hips against him. His nose was buried in her curls as she grabbed his hair and rocked against Anakin’s face. Anakin shifted to slip two fingers inside of her and curled them, wondering if their anatomy was the same as humans. 

Just as he started he was pulled back by the man behind him who flipped Anakin onto his back. His legs were pushed up as Arinta entered him again and pushed his legs back by his thighs. The woman shifted to be just above Anakin’s face before lowering her cunt onto his mouth. She rolled her hips over Anakin’s mouth as he kept the flat of his tongue out, only daring to flick at her clit every so often. It seemed his moans and low hums were more than enough for the woman above him. 

_You sound so beautiful darling_ , Obi-Wan pushed through their bond again. _Will you sound like that for us?_

 _Yes_ , Anakin tried his best to push to Obi-Wan. 

_Good boy. I can’t wait to finally have you for my own. Padme’s been watching you get ruined and ravished by each and everyone one of them._

Anakin’s breath hitched and turned into a low rumble as the phantom presence of a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. The need to come was pressing against his consciousness unpleasantly again as the need grew and grew. The vibrations of Anakin's voice against the woman's cunt before him had her losing whatever composite she feigned with Anakin before as her legs started to tremble. 

_Master, plea_ se, Anakin begged as his cock twitched and ached to be stroked. _Pleas_ e.

Finally, the pressure moved as Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to pump his hand up and down Anakin's cock perfectly. It was exquisite, finally being touched, if only the ghost of it, exactly as Obi-Wan knew he liked; no longer having to sit precariously on the edge, waiting for a new person to figure out exactly what he needed. 

Anakin could have passed out from how hard he came for the fourth time. A small string of come dropped from his cock as his limbs shook and stomach clenched. There was barely anything coating his chest but the sight of it alone made the man fucking him come as well. 

"One more for me baby," the woman said as she moved down Anakin’s body. "I'm the last one. Will you be good for me Anakin?"

"Don't-" Anakin started. "Don't say my name. Only they can say it. Only them."

"Ok," she smiled as she wiped Anakin's forehead of the sweat before leaning down to kiss him softly. "I won't say it."

He could barely register what was really occurring besides the slow-growing warmth swirling into his abdomen again. The drug still had its grip on him, but Anakin was almost worn out. He'd have bruises and aches all morning from each body hitting against his and all their fingers digging into his golden skin. Claw marks, bite makes, maybe even a few scratches from horns were guaranteed. But finally, after long enough Anakin was pulled from his thoughts by a high-pitched whine above him and a death grip on his thighs. 

"You did beautifully Chosen One," the woman smiled down at him. "Our tribe thanks you."

Familiar hands wrapped themselves around Anakin as the men and women, now all sitting at the edge of the pit, started leaving. He was pulled up against a warm, solid chest that his mind would always know as Obi-Wan. His senses filled with his cologne: a beautiful blend of subtle spices and fresh linen. A second scent of Nabooian florals came after, along with a hand brushing through his curls. 

"You may have him now," King Icracri declared. "His true lovers finish the ceremony."

"Your majesty I must object he is-"

"Padmé," Anakin interrupted her. "I've waited. Please I want you both. I need it."

Anakin palmed his cock from where it lay against his stomach, still hard from the woman before. The aphrodisiacs wouldn't simply let his erection go away. He knew it would build and build again until he was painfully hard with a heat to his skin that would never be quelled. 

He watched Padme's eyes graze down his body to take in Anakin's injuries and contemplate the idea. Finally, she lifted her eyes to Obi-Wan in a question before they both nodded in agreement. 

"Okay," Padmé said as she leaned down to kiss Anakin. "But you have to sit up for us first love."

Obi-Wan helped Anakin up to his knees and leaned Anakin's back up against his chest. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s half-hard cock against his ass and ground down into it with a whimper.

"Patience darling," Obi-Wan smirked against the shell of his ear. "Padmé will take care of you."

Padmé laid down in front of Anakin and took his cock into her mouth, sucking at the tip and swirling her tongue around the ridge. Anakin leaned his head back against Obi-Wan's shoulder with a choked sob of pleasure. 

Anakin felt the scratch of Obi-Wan's beard against his neck and the warmth of Obi-Wan's tongue as he tasted the salt of Anakinst skin. His heart was hammering against his chest and Anakin was certain Obi-Wan could feel it under the press of his lips against Anakin’s pull point. He was being marked with love bites all down the sensitive skin of his neck that would prove he was loved. Marked and claimed by the only two allowed. 

"Padmé," Anakin whined as he felt her throat constrict around his length. "Fuck, your mouth-"

"Shhh Ani," Padmé said as she pulled off him. "We've got you sweetheart."

As Padmé pulled and rolled Anakin's balls in her hand and worked a steady pace with her mouth along Anakin's length, Obi-Wan started grinding up against the cleft of Anakin's ass. He pulled his arms around Anakin and let Anakin's body sink more firmly against him, only increasing the friction and pressure of his ass on Obi-Wan's cock. Each rock sent a pulse straight through him that he hadn’t felt all night. A reaction that only Obi-Wan could ever pull from him. 

"Master," Anakin whined as Obi-Wan's fingers teased his nipples. He rolled the buds between the pads of his fingers and pulled lightly to perfectly toe the line between pain and pleasure. "More."

"I'll give you what you need dear one," Obi-Wan leaned down to breath against the shell of Anakin's ear. "I'd never deny my gorgeous Anakin the pleasures of the galaxy."

Anakin unconsciously started rolling his hips into Padmé's mouth and back against Obi-Wan as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. These were his lovers. His partners. They knew every place and detail of his body to make him feel better than any of the people that had just used him. They were pulling him against every precipe possible before letting him fall back into their safety. They were letting him flourish under their touch like the first rays of morning cascading over hilltops on the first days of Spring.

"Taste-" Anakin founded his words through ragged breaths and his lust-clouded mind. "Padmé I want to taste you."

"Do you deserve it?" Padmé teased as she moved to her knees and kissed up Anakin's chest. "Will you be good for us?"

Anakin nodded as he pulled his lip between his teeth. 

"Now now," Padmé t'sked as she ran her thumb over Anakin's bottom lip. "How am I supposed to kiss this pretty face if you're worrying your lip like that."

Padmé kissed Anakin gently and with all the adoration of his first love. Anakin had never felt more at ease, more at peace, than nestled between Padmé and Obi-Wan. All the buzz of the Force in his head was gone and he could feel himself slipping into complicity. He was pliant in their hands and more than willing to do anything they asked. 

Anything for them. 

"Come here Ani," Padmé said as she laid back against the pillow and supported herself on her forearms. "Is this what you want?"

Padmé dipped her hand between her legs and pushed her thighs open. She dragged her fingers between her folds that were already dripping and coating her fingers with each movement, spreading them for Anakin to see. Her fingers circled her clit in small movements that made her breath hitch before she pushed them back down between her lips. 

"Ani, dear," Padmé smirked as she removed her hand from herself and extended her fingers toward him. "Be a good boy and clean them off for me?"

Anakin leaned down between Padme's knees as he held himself up on wobbly arms. She smeared her slick across his lips before Anakin opened and moaned at the taste against his tongue. He lavished his tongue over the curves of her fingers and the dips of her knuckles to get all of it. Finally, with a pop Padmé pulled her fingers away and trailed her thumb down Anakin's cheek.

"I think you've been good enough now," she smiled as she pushed Anakin's head down toward her cunt. "Go on Ani."

First, always, Anakin kissed the inside of Padmé's thighs and dragged the soft skin between his teeth. They were always so beautiful beneath his touch: the softest thing his hands had ever touched. He kissed right at the junction of her inner thighs before letting his mouth settle over her mound: nose buried in her curls and scent. 

He dipped his tongue out to slide between her folds and moaned at the taste. Something seemed different though in a way he couldn’t describe. He let his tongue prod at her entrance, pushing into her before sliding the flat of his tongue all the way up through her warm cunt. Back down again he spread her folds with his hands and watched come drop out of Padmé's entrance before he licked up her again. 

"He came in you," Anakin choked out as he stared up at Padmé. "Fuck, you two taste so good together."

Anakin's pleasure bled into their bond as Obi-Wan flashed images of Padmé and his combined orgasm into Anakin's mind. How Padmé’s head hung back and her mouth formed a gorgeous O as she steadied herself in Obi-Wan’s lap. The way her chest heaved and she shuddered above him as her hand pushed into Obi-Wan’s chest to keep from falling. The next images followed where their eyes traveled to as they came down from their haze: Anakin being surrounded and pleasured by three men from the ritual earlier.

"How could we resist," Obi-Wan said as he slipped two fingers past Anakin's loosened rim. "When we knew you'd love it dear one?"

Obi-Wan was easy with Anakin at first as he slid a third finger beside his two to stretch him full. He curled his fingers up until Anakin shuddered and relaxed deeper into his arch. Each insistent push of Obi-Wan's fingers against Anakin's prostate had him whining and pushing back further against Obi-Wan's hand for more, more, _more_. 

All the while, Padmé was gently carding a hand through Anakin's hair as his mouth worked on her cunt. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Padmé tried to buck her hips up at the sensation but Anakin's mechno-hand against her lower stomach kept her pinned in place as his tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves. He flicked the tip of his tongue and hummed as a high-pitch whine left Padme's throat before letting his tongue drag over her. 

"Dear one, you look divine buried in her cunt like this," Obi-Wan said. "She's absolutely dripping for you."

"At least I'm getting fucked," Padmé smirked up at Obi-Wan. "Are you going to deny Anakin any longer? He's been good for you too."

Anakin whined at the praise between them as they fell into a familiar banter and butting of heads. They dotted on him with all of the love they could offer but when it came to each other, well, they would always try to out-negotiate the other. Instead, Anakin let his mind drift into the feeling of Obi-Wan fucking him with his fingers and trying to get Padmé to end their discussion with his mouth.

Anakin couldn't find his words between their banter so he flashed an image to Obi-Wan of his fantasy: what he really needed at this moment. Of Obi-Wan behind him, holding him up, while Padmé positioned herself on all fours before them. Fucking into her heat by the force of Obi-Wan behind him alone. Being used so fully that he wouldn’t even have to do anything but let himself be their toy. 

"Use your words darling," Obi-Wan smirked. "Padmé can't hear and see these filthy desires of yours."

"All fours," Anakin told Padmé with a shaky breath.

"Are you-"

"Please," Anakin finished. "I- I need. I can't but- I want Obi-Wan to fuck me into you."

Padmé raised her eyebrows at them both before pulling herself up to kiss Anakin. She slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted herself as Obi-Wan pushed the tip of his cock against Anakin's hole. She trailed down his neck and sucked her own mark into Anakin’s skin along with the countless others that Obi-Wan had already made.

"Whatever my darling Anakin wants," Padmé kissed Anakin one last time before moving to position herself in front of him. 

She pushed her torso down into the pile of pillows and ass up toward Anakin. He grabbed her and dug his fingertips into the curve of her ass before sliding his mechno-hand down the dip of her spine. But Anakin's patience was running thin as his cock ached to be in her and his limbs shook from exhaustion. 

Obi-Wan finally pushed all the way into Anakin and wrapped an arm around his torso to hold him steady. 

"Go on darling," Obi-Wan kissed into his skin. "You know it's bad manners to keep a Senator waiting."

Anakin positioned himself behind Padmé and breathed in sharply once the tip of his cock slipped into Padmé's heat. He slowly pushed himself in as he felt Padme's walls clench around him in anticipation. Anakin knew she wasn't delicate, far from it, yet he was always in awe at her beauty.

Obi-Wan used his free hand to grab one of Anakin's hips as Anakin grabbed both of Padmé's.

"Ready darling?" Obi-Wan asked one final time. 

Anakin nodded his head and breathed out a very pathetic sounding _yes_ before he felt Obi-Wan slide out of him and push back in. He snapped his hips into Anakin hard enough to push Anakin forward into Padmé's cunt. 

Anakin felt like used in the best kind of way as Obi-Wan fucked into him hard enough to fuck into Padmé. The clench and drag of Padmé's cunt around his cock was intoxicating, but mixed with Obi-Wan angling himself perfectly to brush against Anakin's prostate with each thrust, he tumbled closer to that glorious edge. 

"More," Padmé all but growled. "I know you can fuck him better than that Obi-Wan."

"Give me your arm," Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan snapped into him even harder. 

Padmé shifted and laid her arm across her back for Anakin to grab. He reached out with his flesh hand and grabbed her forearm, pulling her body back against him harder. 

Obi-Wan's thrusts were brutal and his fingertips were digging bruises into Anakin's hips that would bloom into the most beautiful purple by tomorrow afternoon. His hand worked up from where it lay against Anakin's torso until it wrapped around his neck. Obi-Wan squeezed lightly as Anakin slipped into the beautiful lightheadedness he adored every time Obi-Wan would choke him.

"My beautiful little _slut_ ," Obi-Wan whispered in his ears. "You're fucking Padmé so well only because you’re trained to take my cock so well. My darling, being so good for me. You're doing so well."

"Fuck- Ani-" Padmé said just as Obi-Wan let go of the hold on his throat. "More. Just like that. I'm gonna come. Ani. Obi-Wan. I'm-"

Anakin's senses flooded back into him as blood started pumping through his veins again. His ears were warm, and right as he came back from lightheadedness, Padmé came, clenching around Anakin's cock and spasming as her orgasm washed through her.

"Padmé," Anakin grunted out as he dragged his nails down her back. “Fuck Padmé I’m-”

“Come in me,” Padmé breathed out. “Please. Anakin I want you both.”

“You heard her dear one,” Obi-Wan teased as he fucked into Anakin harder. “Come for her.”

With a shocked sob, Anakin came and felt the final spring of tension snap. The final spring that had been seemed impossible to find release from. He held himself as best as possible against Padmé as all of his muscles started going slack with exhaustion as the aphrodisiac finally wore out of his system. It felt like he could breathe again. His mind was empty of everything in the world and he felt more relaxed than he had ever been before. The feeling was better than anything he had ever tried back on Coruscant or on any mission with Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s thrusts slowly grew more erratic before he stilled and brought Anakin’s back flush to his chest Anakin. After so many times Anakin barely felt Obi-Wan come in him. He could barely feel Obi-Wan pull out of him either as he was carefully placed back down on the softest pillows and sheets he had ever felt in his life. 

Padmé rolled over next to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She looked over his frame as Anakin drifted somewhere between consciousness and sleep. He could feel Obi-Wan prodding at his Force presence as he checked over Anakin in much the same way Padmé was doing with her eyes. 

Finally, Obi-Wan knelt down and scooped Anakin up into his arms, carrying him bridal style against his chest. Anakin buried his head into Obi-Wan’s arm as he tried to settle his breathing and soak in the warmth of Obi-Wan being so close to him. 

“I think Anakin here has fulfilled his side of the bargain,” Obi-Wan said with a huff that was almost unlike him. 

“Indeed,” King Icracri said as he approached the trio. “He has blessed our tribe and we are grateful for him. 

The King approached cautiously and placed a golden headband on Anakin’s head. It was adorned in gemstones and jewels with peaks reaching out from it like sunbeams over the horizon. In another life, someone truly might have mistaken Anakin for a deity by the crown alone. But in this life, he was simply Anakin Skywalker. And that was more than enough for him. 

“Senator Amidala,” the King called as Obi-Wan carried Anakin out of the throne room. “A word?”

“Later. Right now I have to tend to Anakin.”

Anakin was dropped into a pool of warm water as Obi-Wan scrubbed at him. Exhaustion was pulling hard at him, barely allowing his brain to register much of what the two were saying. It was all a bad blur but at least he knew he would be taken care of and that he did his job well. He let himself sink into the feeling of being weightless and free from all the burdens that his mind normally plagued him with. Without the buzz of the Force or the weight of the war settled in his mind, Anakin could say for once he felt peace. 

“There should be some bacta in my belt,” Obi-Wan said. “Try to cover some of these marks from others. Don’t cover mine though,” he chuckled. “Anakin actually appreciates the marks I leave him in the morning.”

“Then don’t cover any of mine either,” Padmé laughed back. “I think he just likes proving to others he’s taken.”

“Do you blame him?”

Exhaustion did settle itself into Anakin’s form. Obi-Wan felt his Force presence slowly dim into the faint firelight of slumber after no more than twenty minutes in the tub. Obi-Wan carried him back to their ship as Padmé finalized the treaty between the Galactic Republic and the tribe. Finally, just before, true nightfall on the moon, Padmé returned and settled herself ungracefully into the co-pilot’s seat as they took off to Coruscant. They both laughed as Anakin slept peacefully in Obi-Wan’s lap, refusing to let go, and mumbled something about doing that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [tumblr](http://xeniaraven.tumblr.com)!


End file.
